


The Master Awaits

by deanandsam



Series: Completed Longer Fics-Wincest and Gen [21]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Dragons, Fairy Tale Style, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master Jensen, Tributes, Virgin Jared, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: The village of Lebanon has to pay a human tribute every five years to the Master who lives in the Castle. This year, however, the chosen virgin has disappeared, leaving the villagers terrified by the possible consequences.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Completed Longer Fics-Wincest and Gen [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853683
Comments: 67
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

Jared looked up at the castle, perched like a preying eagle at the top of the mountain. At his back, he could hear the murmur of the village elders who’d accompanied him with chants and drumbeats to the appointed place.

He shivered, understanding now the terror of those who’d preceded him in previous years on the trek up the steep winding road which led to the Master’s stone lair.  
Those who’d entered the Castle had never been seen again, leaving their parents to mourn. Yet, for the well-being of their homes and families, there had been no other way but to accept the loss of a female child.

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately for her, the currently chosen virgin had shown some unmitigated spunk and had permanently surrendered her virginhood to the teen she’d fallen in love with. The day before the tribute was due to the Master, she and her beloved had taken themselves off to parts unknown.

Panic had filled the villagers and the girl’s unfortunate parents had nearly been crucified by the crowd, terrified of what the consequences might be.  
An emergency meeting had been called to decide how to mitigate the damage. There were no more virginal girls of the right age to take the place of the runaway. What were they to do now?

The Master’s demands were very precise. The offering had to be exactly seventeen years old, a virgin and a born and bred native of the village which for centuries had been bound to the Castle.  
Throughout the night the villagers had been alternating between wailing at their misfortune, cursing the girl who’d run off and left them in this terrible mess and trying to come up with a solution.

‘We’re all going to die,’ one shouted in fear. ‘If we don’t deliver the tribute to the Master, he'll send out bolts of lightning from the Castle turrets and raze our village to the ground.’  
Amid the panic, a tremulous voice spoke up from the crowd. ‘ Perhaps I can take Mary’s place, even if I am but sixteen.’

The village elder shook his head. ‘You’re too young to fit the Master’s conditions, Katherine,’ he said with a sigh. ‘You would not be acceptable.’

As the people sunk ever deeper into a pit of despair, the son of John the blacksmith spoke up. ‘Has it ever been specified that the virgin should be female?’ he asked. ‘We’ve always taken it for granted that the virgin would be a girl. I am the right age and I have yet to lie with a woman. Perhaps the Master would accept me? If it is to save us all, I am willing to confront him. Am I less courageous than those poor girls who have had to tread that same path to their fate?’

A low murmur arose from the assembly as they considered the young man’s words. Effectively the sex of the tribute had never been clearly stated. The assumption had always been that it would be a woman. Perhaps it would work. 

The elder came forward and placed a hand on Jared’s shoulder. ‘There's nothing else we can do but agree to your plan, youngster, for we have no-one else of the right age. You have shown great courage in offering yourself when it was not asked of you. Whatever happens, you will always be given the honors reserved to all the daughters who have walked that path to the castle.’

But now that Jared had volunteered, he was already reconsidering what he’d just done. His father would be devastated by his decision.

‘Come,‘ the village elder said, ‘our holy Sage must perform the necessary ceremonials so that you may face the Master as he has decreed. Let us hope your sacrifice will be accepted in place of the appointed virgin. May she regret to the end of her days, her betrayal of us all.’

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The chants ringing in his ears, Jared took the first step on the path, his heart beating like the villagers’ drums as he moved forward one unwilling inch at a time. What would happen to him, what horrors would be waiting for him in the heart of the Castle?

There had been a discussion on whether to dress Jared in female clothing as to perhaps confuse the Master at first sight.  
If Jared presented himself as he was, some of the villagers feared he wouldn’t even be invited inside the Castle. If he couldn’t have the chance to discuss his case concerning the sex of the virgin, then it was all over before it began and they were certainly doomed. 

But the idea was botched by Jared himself. ‘Deceiving the Master twice will not endear me to him. It is wiser to be truthful from the start.’  
The young man’s handsome features were pallid but after having made his peace with his heart-broken father, he was determined to carry through his plan. Perhaps if he was lucky, the village would be safe for another five years.

It was nearly two hours later when Jared finally stood in front of a closed drawbridge. He wondered what he was supposed to do now.  
Was someone watching from the narrow windows or were there some words he had to say? No one had mentioned what would happen when he reached the top, but with a spasm of terror, he reflected that it was because all those who had preceded him in this trek had never come back to tell the tale.

The urge to turn and run was so strong that he had to forcibly stop himself from backing away and careering madly down the slope back to the safety of his home but as the drawbridge began to fall with an eerie series of creaks, it was as if he was mesmerized by the sight.  
With a thump, the heavy wooden block hit the ground revealing a metal gate that rose up, leaving Jared staring fearfully at a dark opening.

Whatever Jared had been expecting, it wasn't the impatient voice of the middle-aged maid who appeared there. ‘Come along in, my dear,’ she said. 

For a moment the seventeen-year-old was thunderstruck. He’d been expecting some deformed monster to drag him into its putrid lair and begin gnawing at his flesh.  
With trepidation, he moved forward, traversing the creaky drawbridge until he was in front of her.

She peered up at him. ‘Whatever you are, it’s not a girl,’ she said, her eyes widening in surprise. ‘Why are you here and not the chosen one?’  
‘Uh….I...Uh. There’s been a problem and I am here to explain to the Master,’ he managed to stutter out.  
‘I see. Master’s not going to be very pleased. Wait here.’

She turned on her heel and disappeared from Jared's sight into the depths of the long dark corridor.  
He looked around. He couldn’t see any windows. Other than the opening from which he’d entered the Castle, the rest was in darkness mitigated by some sort of diffused light, though he couldn’t make out from where.

As if by magic the dumpy maid appeared next to him. ‘This is completely against protocol,’ she muttered ‘but the Master has agreed to see you. Follow me.’  
Heart thumping in his chest, Jared nodded, trailing after the woman as she navigated the corridor to the foot of a wide stone staircase.  
‘Go to the top and you’ll find a door. Knock and it will open.’

As Jared climbed the steps, he looked around. There seemed to be no softness to his surroundings, nothing except the bare grey stone used to build the walls.  
The door, however, when he reached it, was ornate, embellished with carvings and brass nails. It seemed very old, though, in the murky darkness, it was difficult to tell.

He stalled for a moment, the urge to flee as strong as before but now it was tempered by a sense of curiosity. Just who was the Master and what had happened to the virgins who’d climbed these steps before him? Had they been faced with an ogre, a monster with two heads, a viscid snake-like being waiting to devour them in its maw?  
Forcing his hand into a fist, Jared knocked on the door.  
With a creak, it slowly opened.

‘Come forward,’ a voice said, a hint of curiosity in its tone; a nuance which didn’t register with Jared, too scared to do more than reluctantly enter the room.  
The owner of the voice was dressed in simple clothing, consisting of a pair of black leggings and a doublet of the same color, lightly embroidered with golden thread. But as he turned to face him, the young man found all his terror to be put on hold as he stared at the Master’s handsome face.  
Sparkling green eyes were set above a straight nose and full red lips, his thick dark hair swept back in a queue at the nape of his neck. 

This was no ogre.  
In the village, there had been men who were deemed by the women to be good-looking but nothing held a candle to this being. There was an aura around him, though, as if such handsomeness was mere magic covering whatever lay below.

Just as Jared was scrutinizing the Master, the Master was scrutinizing him.  
‘I’m confused,’ the being said, a frown marring his perfect brow. ‘When Martha told me who wanted to speak to me, my curiosity was piqued. I was expecting a virgin and YOU appear. I hope you have a good explanation.’

Though the words were said without a particular threat, Jared sensed the threat was there, underlying.

‘Uh. The villagers are distraught by this unpardonable offense, Master. The virgin they had chosen for you is no longer available.’  
‘No longer available?’

‘Uh.’ Jared inwardly cursed himself. Why did he have to start every frigging sentence with uh? It made him seem more terrified and stupid than he already was.  
‘She lay with a man and could no longer be of service to you. There was no other who could take her place, so I offered.’

‘You offered?’ The Master’s eyebrow lifted slightly. ‘And why would you?’  
‘I am seventeen today, born and bred from generations of villagers… and a ..virgin.’ Stubbornly, Jared lifted his chin. ‘And nowhere is it stated that the virgin must be of the female sex.’

‘I see.’ For a moment, Jared could’ve sworn the Master’s lips hinted at a smile.

‘So,‘ the being took a step forward, ‘you think you can substitute yourself for she who was slated to be mine.’  
‘If you will accept me in her place and so keep the village safe for another five years, yes.’  
‘Well, though you fulfill three of the requirements, the fourth is problematic. As you are a virgin, you will never have lain with a woman, but even if I accept you as a replacement, are you ready to be deflowered by a man?’  
With a tremor in his voice, Jared replied, ‘I am ready to submit to your needs, whatever they may be. My father is among the villagers and I would do anything to keep him safe.’

‘Hmm. I must say you are as pretty as any woman. If things are as you say, then I will have to make do. In any case, taking your virginity will be a pleasure. However, I do not look solely at the exterior but to what's inside. Sex will not quench my needs though it is part of the ritual.  
Perhaps you will surprise me. You do have a name, I presume?’

‘Jared, sire.'

‘Jared,’ the Master rolled the syllables on his tongue as if tasting them. ‘Go now, Martha, my housekeeper will prepare you.’  
So saying, he turned away; the door squeaked open and the maid appeared on the threshold.

‘Huh,’ she muttered as she scuttled ahead. ’It’s a scandal, so it is. Those villagers sending a boy instead of a woman to sate my Master’s needs. And he has accepted,’ she sniffed disdainfully, ‘ though I cannot understand what he sees in such a lean, beanpole such as yourself.’

Plucking up his courage, Jared asked. ’ What has happened to those who came before? ‘  
‘That’s not my place to say,’ she scolded. ‘The Master will do with you whatever he wishes.’

Once again, Jared found himself standing in front of a door. He wondered just what was waiting for him behind this one!  
The maid ushered him inside where a huge bathtub took pride of place. To one side was a roaring fireplace surrounded by tin containers filled with steaming water.  
‘Get yourself out of those ragamuffin clothes,’ she ordered. ‘And don’t try anything. I may seem innocuous enough but I am stronger than I look. You wouldn’t be the first unwilling virgin that I’ve had to tie up to get things done, though when they see the Master, they all turn into simpering little whores. You’re the only one who’s had an audience with him before the ritual ablutions.’

Jared glared at her, his courage slowly coming to the fore. Perhaps it was merely that he’d been tranquilized by the Master’s appearance, but he definitely wasn’t as terrified as he’d been earlier.

‘I won’t give you any trouble, ‘ he said. ‘It was my choice to offer myself to save the village and I will see it through to the end.’  
‘Fine. Less chatter and get in the tub,’ she said.

Shedding his garments, Jared climbed into the tub just in time for Martha to pour a container of hot water over him. That was followed by another three until the bath was nearly full.  
‘Now then, let’s begin with the hair.’ She poured a vial of sweet-smelling liquid over his head and began massaging his scalp until it seemed she was going to gouge down into his brain.

‘That’s better,’ she huffed. ‘I have to admit you have hair as thick and curly as any woman’s.’ Leaving the mixture on his head she turned her attention to his body. She scrubbed at his chest with a soft cloth impregnated with strangely scented soap, running it down to his groin.

‘I can attend to that part by myself,’ Jared said, lowering his hand to cover his cock, embarrassed at the idea of having the woman wash him in that particular place, though had she been young and pretty, he might not have objected, he mused.

‘You belong to the Master now and in proxy to me,’ she said, brushing his hand aside and continuing her journey down his body, even pulling back the foreskin on his cock to ensure his complete cleanliness.  
‘Hey!’ Jared yelled.

Unperturbed, Martha continued. ‘Now turn over. And stick your ass in the air. I need to clean every inch of you.’  
‘Move,’ she ordered.  
With a sigh, Jared turned himself over, hunkering down on his hands and knees. He’d already been embarrassed by her fumbling at his genitals, what more could she do to him?

The soapy cloth was run over his ass-cheeks, then between them and when she poked at his hole, he couldn’t contain himself. ‘Is this what you put the other virgins through?’ he spat out.  
‘No,’ she replied, seemingly amused by his rebellion. ‘They also had vaginas to attend to.’  
Finally satisfied, she grabbed more water-filled containers and poured them over the young man’s head.

A large towel appeared as if by magic in her hands and she nodded at him to get out.  
Jared shivered as he emerged from the hot water, even though the room was warm. He allowed Martha to slip the towel around him without a word.

‘Come and sit down over here.’  
In front of a mirror, there was a little table, on which a series of colored vials were set out. Martha indicated a nearby chair and signaled him to sit. ‘You’re a tall one to be sure, ‘ she muttered bringing another towel for his hair and rubbing at the chestnut locks until they were almost dry.  
Picking up a comb she then teased and twirled the tresses until they resembled soft curls.

‘You may not be a woman, but I want you to be as close to one as the Master likes. He’s never had a taste for men, you know and I can’t understand why he accepted YOU as the tribute.’  
‘Maybe because there was no one else,’ Jared bit back. ‘And whatever he needs virgins for, he must need it badly enough to make do with me.’

‘Smart-mouthed little bugger, aren’t you? What did you say your name was?’  
‘Jared.’  
‘Well, Jared, maybe you’ll end up being a little more entertaining than the others.

Taking a vial, she tipped some of the contents onto her finger, then rubbed it across Jared’s lips, staining them a rosy pink. ‘And before you speak,’ she said, ‘it’s all part of the ritual. It’s not my fault you’re a male and not a female.’

Satisfied, she wiped her fingers on a cloth then selected another bottle, this time containing a dark pasty liquid which she applied to Jared’s eyelashes rubbing the little hairs between her fingers, darkening them. ‘Nice long lashes,’ she conceded with a grumble.’ And unusual eyes.’

‘Is this really necessary?’ he bitched.’ If I'm going to my death, do I need to be painted up like this?’  
Ignoring him, she proceeded to color his nipples the same rosy pink as his lips.  
‘There that’s better,’ she hummed. ‘I’m in two minds whether to shave your groin but as it’s the first time I've had to deal with a boy, I’ll just leave it as it is.’

Taking a step back, she appraised her handiwork. ‘It’s a pity you’re not a woman, for you would surely have made a beautiful one.’  
She handed him a robe. ‘Wait here. I will inform the Master that all is ready.’

Jared studied his reflection in the mirror. He’d never actually met a prostitute, but he was sure the way he looked now wouldn’t have been out of place among them.  
Whatever, he was here for one reason only, to save the village.

He had no idea how much time had passed before the door opened and Martha re-appeared ‘Come, it is time. Do as the Master instructs you.’

Jared’s newly found courage seemed to dissipate now that he was being led to the slaughter, but he pushed down his fear. He would face his fate with dignity.  
Martha led him back up the stairs and through the same door as before, only this time she crossed the room and opened another door. It led into a bedchamber with a huge four-poster bed taking pride of place in the center.

Martha turned down the silken sheets then beckoned Jared over. ‘Take off the robe and lay down. Wait until the Master arrives.’  
‘Does he have a name?’ Jared asked.  
She snorted. ‘He does, but if he wants you to know it, he’ll tell you himself.’  
With that she flounced off.

Shrugging off the robe, the boy sat down on the bed. The sheets were silky soft. He’d never seen such luxury before. Well, at least he was going out in comfort.  
He stretched out on the sheets, feeling every bit the sacrificial virgin he was.

It wasn’t long before a rustling at the door made him tense up. The Master was coming.

The room was in semi-shadow, but the Master’s outline could be clearly seen as he came towards the bed.  
‘Has Martha been treating you well?’ he asked, coming to stand at the bedside.

‘Uh.. yes. Well enough,’ Jared replied. Good job he’d sworn he wasn’t going to start sentences with ‘uh’ anymore!

The Master came even closer and Jared could see he was naked, his muscled body tapering to a slimmer waist and down to a… thick cock…lying flaccid between his thighs.

Jared swallowed down his fear. He wasn’t entirely sure about the sex. He knew the theory but not the practice.  
A hand reached out and caressed his chest, stopping to play with the rosy-colored nipple. ‘You’re very pretty, more beautiful than many women who’ve passed through my hands. It will be a delight to deflower you.’ 

Bending forward he caught the small rosy nub between his teeth and worried at it like a dog with a bone.  
Jared felt a wave of heat wash over him, spreading out from the touch of the Master’s mouth to every cell in his body.

Finished with the one nub, the Master dedicated himself to the other, increasing Jared’s temperature even more but it wasn’t until the invading mouth came down on his own that he felt his body drowning in a never before experienced flush of desire.

The Master’s lips were soft yet demanding and Jared hoped he’d never pull away. His own lips opened and the probing tongue entered, exploring every intimate corner of seventeen-year-old's mouth. 

At first merely submitting to the exploration, it wasn’t long before Jared began to entwine his tongue with the Master’s. He’d never been kissed like this and he gloried in it.  
Sex before marriage was frowned on in the village, probably because of the whole virgin background. It wasn’t deemed fair to those destined for the Master that others should be allowed free rein.

When the Master drew away, Jared felt the loss as keenly as if it had been a limb.  
‘You are very receptive,’ the Master murmured into the chestnut curls. ‘I didn’t expect that. It’s a pleasant surprise.’  
Rolling over the top of Jared’s body, he took his place on the other side of the bed.

Jared stared at him, admiring the attractive face and body.  
What was happening to him? Was he being lulled into a false sense of security, no longer as cautious as before? Had this happened to the others too?

‘Do you have a name,’ the boy asked, gathering up his courage.  
The Master tilted his head. ‘You are the first to ask me,’ he answered with an engaging smile. ‘I do have a name, but I have not used it for a long, long time. Even Martha calls me Master.’

‘Will you tell me?’’  
The Master shrugged. ‘Why not? It’s Jensen. You may call me that if it pleases you.’  
‘Jensen.’ Jared considered the name. ‘It is unusual.’

‘As is Jared,’ the Master replied.  
‘My father wanted to call me Gerard, but mom had heard the name somewhere and insisted on calling me that. It was similar, she insisted. My father agreed because he loved her so much.’

‘She will be upset by your choice to come to me.’  
‘No.’ Jared's voice took on a sad tinge. ‘She died when I was ten.’

‘Then I am sorry,’ the Master said. ‘Let me take away your bad memories.’

Rolling on top of Jared, the Master claimed his mouth again until every thought other than the sweetness filling his body left the boy’s mind.  
Having drunk his fill from the soft virginal lips, the Master began to lick his way down Jared’s chest leaving a damp palpitating trail along his skin but it was only when the tongue began inhumating his cock, did a moan of undiluted pleasure leave Jared’s throat.

He should have felt embarrassed at the Master- Jensen taking his hardening cock into his warm mouth, delivering sensations Jared had never felt before, and which at that moment hoped would never end but he didn’t. Somehow it felt so right.

While the Master played with Jared’s cock using his tongue as an instrument of pleasure, the being sipped a hand between the taut ass-cheeks, until he touched the small hidden hole.  
Jared shivered in delight as a digit circled the virgin rim. He felt faint. Too many sensations were pushing him into overdrive. 

When the Master abandoned his cock to push his legs apart and pass the velvety tongue around the rim before pushing the humid tip into Jared’s hole, he felt desire rage through him like an inferno.  
The boy hardly noticed when two fingers were pushed inside, circling and scissoring, widening the orifice to make it ready for the Master’s thick cock. 

With an inhuman wail, the Master lined up the tip of his cock at the virginal hole. 

By this time, Jared was teetering on the edge of orgasm and when the cock deflowed him, filling his ass so fully and perfectly, he melted into a mind-blowing orgasm, floating on such a sea of pleasure that he never even noticed when the Master’s teeth punctured his neck and suckled the pulsating red blood.


	2. Chapter 2

It was warm where he was; warm, soft and comforting.   
Jared snuggled down into the covers. Somehow the hard pallet in his father's house that he called a bed had morphed into a sumptuous nest.  
As he breathed in the unfamiliar scent of lavender given off by the silk sheets, Jared’s eyes flew open and the reality of his circumstances began to impose itself on his memory.

There was an eerie light in the room coming from a small barred window he hadn’t noticed the night before. He glanced over at the other side of the four-poster bed, but he was alone.   
Why was he still alive?   
Though his memory of what had happened was hazy, he recalled the Master coming to him and using his body. He flushed embarrassed at how he’d experienced great pleasure just before a terrible pain. 

Pulling himself weakly up, he ran a hand over his neck, grimacing. There were four small wounds on one side, tender to the touch but small scabs were already forming like minuscule mountains over them.

Pushing back the sheet, he tried to swing his legs over the side of the bed but he couldn’t manage. He had no strength, falling back onto the pillows with a feeble moan. He felt as weak as a new-born baby. 

There was pain too in his lower body. Jared knew why, the Master had taken his virginity and though it had been a mostly pleasurable experience, he was suffering the aftermath of being stretched to the limit by the Master’s cock.

Just when he was gathering up his strength to try again and get out of bed, the turning of a key in the door warned him someone was about to enter the room.

Jared’s heart began beating in fear. Perhaps the Master’s ceremonial had a second phase to it. Maybe the pleasure of the night before was only a prelude to insufferable pain.  
He gulped down his fear, something he’d been doing since yesterday morning when he’d offered himself for the sacrifice.

‘Oh, so you’re awake then?’ the maid who’d let him into the Castle yesterday grumbled. ‘This is unprecedented,’ she added, her dumpy form wheezing as she carried the loaded tray to the bed and placed it over Jared’s legs.  
‘I don’t know what the Master was thinking,‘ she tutted.

’Uh…’ Jared began. But the maid was on a roll and wasn’t going to give him a chance to butt in.  
‘I expect you to eat all the food that’s on the tray,’ she ordered. 

‘All of it?’   
The tray was loaded with enough food to feed an army. 

‘Every crumb,’ she emphasized with an icy glare. ‘And don’t for a second think I’d have brought you anything. It was the Master’s orders.’  
Jared wanted to ask where the Master was but she was out the door in a flash, the key turning in the lock to close him in.

He glanced down at the heaped tray.   
Food was the last thing he desired but it was also true that he was debilitated and in no state to offer any resistance should he need to.   
He wondered why he felt like this. It was as if he’d been drained of all his energy. His hand went back to the four wounds. Maybe that’s exactly what had happened.   
With a frown, he asked himself if this is what the other virgins who’d had been sent to the Master had experienced.   
Perhaps the Master had treated them as he’d done with Jared himself. Maybe the girls were still alive somewhere in the Castle.   
He fervently hoped so, remembering the grief and anguish of the families who’d had to give up their children.

With a sigh he began to chew at a slice of crusty bread, soon realizing that he was ravenous after all.

When the key was tuned in the lock a second time, Jared was no longer conscious. The young man had managed to eat most of the food but some drug had been added to the ingredients causing him to lose his senses once more.

The Master came to stand by the bedside, studying the sleeping boy.  
He passed a hand over his face.   
Had he been too impulsive in letting the virgin live? Perhaps he was asking himself the wrong question, not if he’d been too impulsive, but why he’d let him live in the first place.

It was a query for which Jensen had no cut and dried answer.   
With the others, he hadn’t been so merciful. He’d drained them completely. What was so different with Jared?

Jensen could only reflect that the boy’s gender was the cause. Something had stopped him from killing the male virgin but maybe he’d simply misjudged the amount of blood he’d taken.   
The girls’ bodies had possessed less.

If this was the case and Jared managed to bounce back to full health, then maybe Jensen had found a font of infinite energy, on tap when he needed it.  
Apart from his requirement to feed, he’d enjoyed joining with the male.  
He stretched out his hand, running it down the pale body. 

In sleep the boy’s features were relaxed, no fear tainted his expression. He was as pretty as any female.

Usually, after Jensen had fed, he abandoned his human form to take on his true body but he didn’t want to scare the ex-virgin more than he already had. Continuing to caress the unconscious Jared, the Master felt a fluttering in his loins. This too was new. He used sex to tranquilize his prey. It was merely a tool, so why was this virgin affecting him this way? 

He hefted a sigh as he thought of Martha.   
She’d scolded him severely for allowing the virgin to live but she was always worried when a human came to the Castle. She had little use for them, considering them to be a danger to her lord.  
Maybe she was right and letting this human live would backfire on him. But recently Jensen was feeling tired and jaded. He was old, had lived for centuries. Everything had an end, why should he be any different?

Pulling up the sheets, he covered Jared’s body. To get his strength back, the boy would need to eat and sleep.   
He left the room, turning the key in the lock and heading down to the kitchens.   
Martha would still be bitching about what had happened but maybe he deserved all her wrath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three  
::::::::::::::::::::  
Afterward, Jared couldn’t have said if he’d woken up only that once or if it had been multiple cycles of waking and sleeping. What he did remember though was eating enough food to last the village for a year, or so it seemed.

This time when he lifted heavy eyelids, he sensed he was not alone. Without moving, he squinted towards the side of the bed.  
The Master was seated on an ornate chair, his green eyes scrutinizing the waking boy.

Jared’s heart beat wildly in his chest. Was this to be his final moment? Would the being throw himself on him, tear his body to shreds?  
Yet some part of his brain contrasted the thought. If his fate was to die, then why was he being kept alive, fed and allowed to sleep in a luxurious bed.

A fairy-tale his mother used to tell him, Hansel and Gretel, came to mind. Was the Master merely fattening him up to dine on his tenderized, plumped-up flesh at his discretion?

‘How are you feeling?’ the Master asked, his voice a smooth baritone. ‘Your strength should’ve returned by now.’

Pulling himself up into a sitting position, Jared glanced full-on at the being. ‘I’m feeling fine,‘ he replied, pulling at the covers in an attempt to hide his naked chest.  
The Master leaned forward with a quirky smile, took hold of the sheets and with a twist of his hand sent them flopping to the foot of the bed.  
‘There’s no need to hide such a pretty body, boy. In any case, I’ve already seen every inch, inside and out.’

Jared’s face flushed pink and he cursed himself. Why did he always act like an idiot? Show a little mettle, he chided himself. Even if he were to die, why go out like a groveling coward?

Tilting his head in an attempt to show that he wasn’t afraid, he spoke up. ‘I have to ask. Why am I still alive and are the girls who came before me alive too?  
‘The answer to your second query is no. The virgins are all dead.’ Jensen flicked an imaginary fleck of dust from his black doublet. ‘You are alive only because you have triggered my curiosity. Your fate was to die just like them.’

The hope Jared had nourished in his heart that the grieving parents might once again set eyes on their children was now completely dashed.  
He had been the only lucky one…so far.

‘But why,’ he asked, perplexed. ‘Why do you need to prey on innocent people?’  
A dark frown marred the Master’s perfect brow. ‘It's not your place to ask about my reasons. I do what I must to survive, the same as all beings. Now enough questions. I have had Martha prepare hot water for a bath. You have been here quite a while.’

Jared cursed himself as the flush reappeared on his face. ‘Then who has tended to my body’s needs while I was unconscious? ‘  
Once again the quirky smile appeared. ‘That was Martha. She wasn’t too pleased as you can imagine, having to dispose of the resulting...corporal residue...from your food and cleaning you up. Though it was amusing to listen to her scolding.’

So saying, he stretched out a hand and stroked Jared’s chest. A sensation of pleasure filled the young man. The being’s fingers lingered around his nipples, worrying the left one with the tip of his fingernail.  
As if reassured by what he’d done, the being who’d said to call him Jensen, tilted his head in satisfaction. 

When he removed his hand, Jared felt its loss, but he neither had the complete understanding of why that should be nor the courage to ask.

As if by magic a robe appeared in the Master’s hand. He tossed it on the bed. ’Put this on, the rest of the Castle is not as welcoming nor as warm as this room.’  
Jared caught hold of the thick robe. Very tentatively, he got to his feet, feeling light-headed but other than that, it seemed his strength had returned.

Jensen didn’t take his eyes off him as he shrugged into the robe. ‘You are a mystery which I have still to uncover,’ he mused. ‘ You should have been dead after I fed on you, yet here you are. A little worse for wear but with food and rest, as healthy as ever.’

Before Jared managed to tie the robe closed, Jensen stood up and ran his hands down the lean body. ’Another mystery that I have to explain is why I so enjoyed taking you. ‘ He cupped Jared’s neck and grazed his lips. ‘ But that is a mystery I will investigate later. Come. We don’t want Martha to become any more enraged than she already is. She wanted me to drain you completely, so don’t do anything to annoy her even more.’

Jared nodded and followed Jensen out through the door and down the staircase to the kitchen where he'd been the day he’d arrived at the Castle.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
‘Here he is, Martha’ Jensen declared as he entered the kitchen. ‘Your new charge.’  
‘Master,’ she growled. ‘I told you I wasn’t happy about this stranger remaining here. It doesn’t bode well.’

‘ You’ve always complained that I live a too solitary life. Now that there’s another to keep me company, you protest?’  
‘I didn't mean you should keep human as your pet. I meant someone of your own standing.’

‘Enough Martha! You know my circumstances. What you say is impossible. This human intrigues me. You’ll treat him with due gentleness.’

A low grumbling came from the dumpy little woman. ‘You realize I only say this because I care for you, Master.’  
Jared looked on curiously as Jensen strode forward and pulled Martha into his arms, hugging her. ‘ Of course I understand but for now, do as I ask and treat this young human well.’

‘I hope you know what you’re doing,’ she said pulling away with a sigh. 

‘You! Get over here.’ She crooked her finger towards Jared who was looking on with curiosity at the exchange.  
’His name is Jared if you’ve forgotten,’ Jensen said with a wry grin.

‘I’ll leave you in Martha’s capable hands, ‘ he said turning towards Jared, gripping the boy’s chin and laying another kiss on his lips. ‘And eat up, for later you will need all your strength.’

‘Where are you going? Jared asked as Jensen made his way to the door.  
‘I told you, no questions. Just be glad you’re alive.’

‘Get in the tub…Jared,’ Martha sniffed. ‘ I've no idea what’s going on with the Master, but if he gets some enjoyment out of you, I’m happy for him.’

‘Why does he have to live like this? ‘ Jared asked, getting into the tub.  
'The master said no questions. That goes for me too.’

‘Uh.. listen….I want to thank you. Jensen told me you cared for me when I was confined to bed.’  
‘Don’t think I did it for you,’ she harrumphed, scrubbing at his hair and scalp. ‘Everything I do is for the Master. And did he give you permission to call him by his name?’  
‘He did.’  
She harrumphed again in displeasure and got to work.

Jared gave himself over to Martha’s ministrations.  
What had Jensen done to earn Martha’s loyalty, he asked himself but soon that question was set aside at the thought of what might happen later.  
His thoughts must have provoked a bodily reaction as Martha huffed in surprise when his cock twitched and bobbed in her soapy hands.


	4. Chapter 4

‘There’s no doubt you were a virgin!’ Martha snorted. ‘If your cock hardens even at the touch of an old biddy like me.’

Jared’s face took on a rosy hue but he couldn’t stop the scathing words which issued from his mouth. ‘That I am still alive and able to be the butt of your jokes is more than can be said for those who came before me. They are dead and their parents still mourn them.’

Martha halted her ministrations to glare at him. ‘ The humans deserve all the suffering they get. Their ancestors were the ones who caused all this to happen. If they had not attacked us first then there would've been no need for my lord to take their children!’

‘What do you mean?’ Jared asked in surprise. ’What have the villagers ever done to you?’  
‘Enough!’ Martha’s homely features took on a fearsome expression, causing Jared to draw back.

‘Are you the same kind of creature as the Master? ‘he asked in trepidation.

‘I said…enough questions! Unless you want me to bind and gag you, which I would do with the utmost pleasure.’

Martha pushed an armful of clothes at a naked Jared when he stepped out of the tub.  
‘Get dressed. Your time is your own until the Master calls you to him.’  
::::::::::::::

Now that the housekeeper had carried out her duty, she turned away, ignoring the young man completely. Jared began to dress in the garments he’d been given.  
The dark-green material was soft to the touch, yet when he pulled on the leggings, they clung snugly to his legs as did the undershirt and the doublet to his chest.  
The clothes he’d worn back home were rough and coarse compared to these.

When he'd finished, he glanced over to where Martha was pottering around by the fire, occupied in stirring a pot.

Hesitantly, he made his way to the door. She’d told him he could explore and Jared intended to do just that. Maybe he could find out more about this mysterious place and the being who lived here.

Once outside the kitchen, he found himself in the long corridor.  
To his right was the huge door he’d come through that first day, to his left the staircase which led to the upper level. Beyond that, the corridor continued into far-off darkness.  
Jared started to walk towards the darkness, scanning the walls for doors which might open onto other rooms but as he made his way forward, none appeared.  
Was it possible that the huge Castle contained only a kitchen, the bedroom and this long, never-ending corridor?

‘I see Martha furnished you with fresh garments.’  
Jared nearly jumped out of his skin at the unexpected appearance of the Master.  
‘You fill them out well,’ he said, raking his eyes over the boy’s body.

Jared swallowed when Jensen ran a hand down his arm, caressing it.  
He stared into the green eyes, they gleamed with a mix of danger and seduction and once more Jared felt like a rabbit hypnotized by a cobra.  
‘Uh. They’re very comfortable, ‘ he replied, tongue-tied as usual.

‘That may be, yet you are more beautiful naked, laid out on the bed for my pleasure and sustenance.’  
‘Am I only food to you, then?’ Jared asked. 

The Master raised an eyebrow. ‘Food is necessary for all creatures. I am no different but when your food is combined with the pleasure I usually reserve for my victims, it is far more satisfying.'

‘Martha told me something which left me bewildered,’ Jared said. ’She said it was the villagers’ fault that you take virgins for food.’

Jensen’s eyes grew dark. ‘ She's always had a tendency to gossip and she still lives in the past. But yes, the villagers threw the first stone. Perhaps one day I'll tell you more, that is if you continue to be alive to hear it.’  
He came forward causing Jared to back up against the wall.

‘Later, I will test your resistance. Although I am glutted after feeding on your blood, I am curious to experiment. If I can nourish myself a little at a time from you, then I might not need to drain a virgin again, even if the villagers deserve to feel the pain of loss, just as I have.’

Jensen neared his face to Jared’s neck, sniffing at the pale skin. The aroma of blood filtered through, fanning Jensen’s appetite, even though he was sated.  
He flicked the tip of his tongue against Jared’s neck. The boy tasted delicious.

Jared shivered, though he wasn’t sure if it was in fear or arousal. What was happening to him? He should be terrified of this murdering monster, not enjoy his attentions.  
The Master turned his gaze to Jared’s mouth, he could see the blood pulsing enticingly under the rosy lips.  
‘Mm. you’re far more appetizing than any human I’ve had the pleasure to drain previously.’

His mouth came down on Jared’s and the younger man was engulfed in a wave of desire. The Master’s lips were firm and demanding and Jared wanted nothing more than to surrender himself to them.  
Which is exactly what he did later that night. 

Stripped naked on the bed as Jensen ran his hands down his body, Jared trembled with desire exactly like the first time the Master had initiated him into the pleasures of sex, though back then Jared didn’t know what to expect other than the probability of dying at the Master’s hands like the virgins who’d preceded him.  
‘I am unused to this,‘ Jensen murmured in Jared’s ear, getting onto the bed and stretching himself alongside the boy.  
’It usually happens only once every five years when I drain the girl, yet here I am looking forward to taking you again after only a handful of days.’

Jared’s eyes widened in surprise. ’Only once every five years do you indulge in sex?’  
‘I do so to keep the virgins happy until I drink my fill, ‘ Jensen shrugged. ‘There is nobody else and much as I love Martha, I have no desire to have sex with her?’  
Jared felt a moment of empathy for Jensen even if he'd taken many victims. He had no idea just how many but the village had regularly sent virgins to the Castle for years, maybe centuries. No-one was quite sure how long it had gone on, yet even the Master’s lot was miserable. Alone in this Castle with only Martha to keep him company.

Gathering up his courage, he cupped Jensen’s face, leaning forward to kiss him.  
Jensen stilled as Jared’s mouth brushed against his lips. ‘I thought you wanted to experiment. I’m ready to be your guinea-pig.’

‘You are a strange human,’ Jensen murmured accepting Jared’s kiss and deepening it until the younger boy trembled with desire. 'It will be with immense dedication that I carry out my scientific studies.'  
He rolled on top of Jared and began to pleasure him with his mouth and tongue.  
TBC

‘


	5. Chapter 5

When Jensen rolled off him, Jared was left wondering if he was in the lair of a beast or if instead, he was in paradise.

Jensen’s attentions had given him more pleasure than he’d ever experienced in his young life. The older man might be a blood-sucking monster but he knew how to play Jared’s body like a musical instrument, eking out pleasure from every inch of skin, every intimate part of him, leaving him aroused and needy for the next touch of Jensen’s hands. 

His nerve endings thrummed in contentment and he wallowed in the high of the afterglow, completely satiated.

He sneaked a quick look at the being beside him. Jensen’s eyes were closed and Jared took a moment to study the perfect profile. He seemed so angelic, yet his bedfellow was a monster who had killed innocents over and over.

‘What are you thinking, my living victim?’ Jensen asked, sensing the boy’s eyes on him, alarming Jared who quickly averted his gaze.  
‘Nothing,’ Jared hastily denied.

Jensen huffed. ‘You are wondering how one who has just given you pleasure can also be one who defiles and kills innocent humans.’  
He turned onto his side so that he could study Jared.

‘I will tell you a story, one that is lost in the realms of time,’ Jensen said softly. ‘There was once a child, beloved by his mother and father. The little family was happy but it kept to itself for it was ‘different’ from the other inhabitants of the area.  
The father hunted for his wife and child, bringing back food. This allowed them to live happily, their love for each other, and their child was all they needed.  
One day, however, when the father went on his usual hunting trip, he never returned on time, leaving his wife and child filled with fear and anxiety for his well-being.  
A week passed and still, there was no word, so the mother made a decision to go and look for him. The child wanted to accompany her, but his mom, afraid of the dangers that might lay in waiting, told the child to remain at home, that she would return with his father.

The child cried out that he was afraid his mother wouldn’t come back either, but she smiled and assured him that she'd move heaven and earth to find his dad and bring him home. Of course,’ Jensen sighed, ‘you can guess how the story ended, neither one came home, and the child never saw them again. He did find out what had happened though. They'd both been killed and the child vowed to take vengeance on them for their crime.’

Jensen’s voice became halting as he reached the end of his tale and Jared had little doubt that he was the child in the story.  
‘You will have guessed, of course, that I was that child and those were my parents who were slaughtered. As I grew to adulthood, I carried out my vow.’

‘But, ‘ Jared frowned, confused. ‘ If you've been demanding virgins from the village for so long, you must be centuries old? How is that possible? Moreover, the actual villagers have no blame for what happened to your parents. And why do you need the blood? I do not understand, my lord.’

Jensen cupped the young boy’s cheek. ‘You will, in time. However, it’s ironic that one of those whom I hated with all my heart, has somehow become my confidante and furthermore gives me pleasure in bed. I will not lie, though, Jared. Your blood is also an essential component of the reason I have kept you alive. It is odd to imagine that with you by my side, I shall no longer need to take others of your kind. If I so wish,' he added.‘

Certainly, Jared could not be unhappy that the young people of the village might be spared in the future because of him, but he was still trying to make sense of Jensen’s story.  
How could he have survived all those centuries and why did he need to drink the blood in the first place? 

As these thoughts raced through Jared’s mind, Jensen observed his face with a quirky smile. The young man was trying to make sense of a story that Jensen had only given him a part of.  
However, the concentration on Jared’s features caused him to look damn appealing and Jensen wondered again how strange it was that this young human had begun to affect his emotions. 

Jensen had never been interested in the appearance of his victims. He pleasured them as best he could to give them some kind of recompense before sucking them dry of their blood. But the drinking of the red liquid had been the scope, not the sex. 

Now though, he could feel his heart warming to this human, feelings he’d pushed away for eons were being brought to the surface.  
Martha would laugh at him if he told her, but she’d be more than happy to know that his shell of loneliness and self-imposed solitude was beginning to crumble.

‘Go down to Martha. You need nourishment.'  
As Jared climbed over him to get off the bed, Jensen’s hand caressed the smooth firm body, cupping an ass-cheek in his hand, causing a shiver of arousal to wash over Jared’s body.

‘She will bathe you and give you fresh garments.’  
‘Will you be coming too? ‘ Jared asked.

‘No, but there is something I will show you later. Something that might allow you to better understand the little story I told you.’

Jared nodded and made for the door. He could feel Jensen’s eyes on him and he wondered…  
TBC

‘


	6. Chapter 6

Martha eyed her charge with diffidence.  
Though she couldn’t deny she was gratified that her Master had found solace and company from the presence of this young human, she wasn’t one to let her guard down where the well-being of her charge was concerned.  
Jared seemed inoffensive enough but humans could turn on a dime and become anything but.

However, Jensen seemed to trust the boy and if it was true that he could receive sustenance from this one human, she’d be happy.  
Although she’d hardened her heart to the need Jensen had of virgin blood, it was never pleasant preparing a victim for their death while keeping that ultimate fate secret.

“The Master seems happy to have you around,” she admitted grudgingly to Jared who was currently wrapped in a towel after Martha had given him a more than vigorous bath in the zinc tub, ignoring his pitiful efforts to pull away as she efficiently washed his genitals.

“But you have to know that I don’t trust the villagers and that includes you. If you ever harm him, I will kill you with my own hands, and do not be mislead by my appearance. Wringing your neck would be no more to me than wringing that of a chicken. Do you understand?”

Jared blinked at her before speaking. “Why would I hurt him and more bizarrely, how could I hurt him, he is far stronger than me. “

“You might take it into your head to try and avenge your kin down in the village, but hurt can be inflicted in many ways, not only through physical means. Now put on these clean garments and finish eating. The Master will be here soon.”

As if Martha had some sort of mental link with Jensen, her prediction came true and a few minutes later Jensen pushed open the door to the kitchen.  
Jared noticed him exchanging a glance with Martha who merely shrugged in acceptance as if to say, it’s your decision.

Then turning to Jared, he nodded towards the door. “Come. I have something to show you.”

Though Jared was confused, he couldn’t help but sense a certain electricity in the air, a perception that whatever Jensen was going to show him, it would be important.

He followed the Master into the corridor. 

Once again, Jared remained flummoxed at its strangeness. To his right, the huge entry door to the castle could be seen, while to the left the corridor seemed to stretch to infinity.  
He’d tried to walk down it the first day he’d arrived, but he’d only gotten as far as the stone steps that led up to Jensen’s room before being stopped by the Master himself.

This time, however, Jensen led the way past the staircase, continuing down the corridor.  
Jared’s heart began to beat faster. Did Jensen really want to show him something or was he just playing with him as a cat would with a mouse before eating it?  
Yet, if Jensen had wanted to kill him, he’d certainly had plenty of opportunities.

To his surprise, this time Jared could see an end to the long corridor. Squinting, he noticed there was a huge door, mirroring the one at the entrance.  
Eventually, Jensen stopped before the closed door and turned to face him.

“You are the first human to have seen this in many centuries.” He reached out a hand to stroke Jared’s cheek. “I do not know if the fates have sent you to me or if it is merely good fortune that your blood is different from those who came before; stronger. I can feel it coursing through my veins, fortifying me.”

He laughed. “If it were non so completely ridiculous, I’d compare it to the nourishment my mother used to feed me.”  
The Master’s eyes took on a soulful expression, the words clearly bringing back painful memories of some kind.

A sentiment of empathy gripped Jared’s heart. For a moment the powerful Master had taken on the semblance of a lost little boy.  
“Is there anything I can do...uh…Jensen?” Jared asked.” Can I comfort you in some way?”

A glint of humor replaced the forlorn expression. “If you can still offer me comfort after what I show you, then I will not push you away. Wait here until I call, then open the door and come through.” 

Unexpectedly, Jensen leaned forward and grazed Jared’s lips. “It may be foolish of me but I am coming to enjoy your company. Let us see if that will last.”

Stepping through the door, he disappeared, leaving Jared more confused than ever.  
The only thing that was blatantly clear though was that Jensen’s touch excited him and filled him with desire.

When the call came, Jared was ousted out of his daydreaming back to reality. 

Jensen’s voice had seemed different, deeper and more powerful.  
He wiped his sweaty palms on the sides of his pants before taking a deep breath and laying his hand on the door to push it open.

At first, Jared had difficulty in discerning anything.  
There was a gloom to the area which didn’t allow him to see clearly. Just when his eyes were adjusting to the shadows, a long thin appendage stroked his cheek.

Jared drew back alarm. The sensation had been one of something metallic, like a sword. 

“Can you see me?” Jensen's distorted voice asked. “Look up.” 

Jared lifted his eyes. He could just make out a huge being towering over him. As his eyes adjusted even more to the gloom, he drew back until he was plastered against the entry doors.

There before him was a dragon, its scales glistening green, even in the poor light.


	7. Chapter 7

“Do not be afraid, Jared,” the voice which echoed down to him from the dragon’s mouth said. “If I wanted to cause you harm, you would be dead by now. I do not know if it gratifies you or not, but you are the first human to have seen my true self in many years.”

Although Jared was terrified by the being towering over him, he took some comfort from the dragon’s words. Jensen could have killed him at any time, yet he hadn’t. That gave him the courage to speak.

“If you are such a powerful being,” he stammered, “why have you need of the blood of virgins? Why terrorize the village and its people?”

“As I already told you, it was the villagers’ ancestors who killed my father and mother. Although my parents had never caused them any harm, hunting animals and fish for food, keeping well away from the human settlements, the inhabitants of this area had become obsessed with getting rid of them, which they did, using a deer stuffed with poison as bait.  
My father must have fed on it and once weakened, the humans finished him off with spears and arrows. Something similar must have happened to my mother.“

“This still does not explain the virgins," Jared insisted.  


The dragon sighed. "My parents were dragged into the village and hacked to pieces, one after the other. Their blood soaked into the ground in and around the area.  
All future generations of villagers fed on the harvests and vegetables grown on that soil, absorbing doses of my parents' blood through their food."

Jared pondered what he'd just heard, he was beginning to understand where Jensen was going with this.

“And drinking the blood from the virgins is necessary to you for some reason.”

The huge emerald-green head nodded. “I was only a child when my mother and father were killed. Dragons need daily doses of their parents’ blood when they are young, much like human children need to suckle milk at their mother’s breast. My supply was cut off completely and when my parents didn’t return, I believed I would die too...and I was happy for that to happen as I wanted to join them in death. It was only thanks to Martha that I survived.”

“Is she a dragon too?” Jared asked.

“She is a demi-dragon. A hybrid whom my mother took in when she found Martha wounded and dying on one of her hunts for food. She felt sorry for her and adopted her as part of the family. Drinking her blood could not give me the nourishment I needed, but it kept me from dying. I will ever be grateful to her."

"So, you terrorized the villagers into giving you a virgin so you could drink their blood, tainted with that of your dead parents?”  


“Actually, it was Martha who did the terrorizing.” Jensen gave a hoarse roar of what Jared took to be laughter. " I was too small to instill fear into anyone's heart at the time. But yes, I needed virgins because their blood was still pure and untainted, releasing a larger percentage of dragon essence into me. "

Jared however was torn by the moral dilemma Jensen posed. Did the lives of the virgins count less than that of a dragon?  
As he mulled over the thought in his mind, there was a cracking of what sounded like bones breaking and Jensen appeared before him back in human form.  
Taking a step forward, he cupped Jared’s chin. “You’re asking yourself if I feel remorse for killing so many humans in order to feed? I do not. They killed my father and mother who had done them no harm. I merely did what they did, only I did it to stay alive and grow to adulthood.”

Jared only managed to nod before Jensen’s mouth claimed his lips, the sweet sensation of arousal filling the young human's belly.

“You are human, “ Jensen sighed when he pulled away having taken his fill of Jared's soft lips, "and will forever defend your race. Nothing I can say will persuade you to look at things from my point of view but you can take consolation from the fact that with you by my side, I will no longer need to prey on the villagers. For some reason, your body has a concentration of dragon blood much higher than the females I have drained until now. “

He caressed Jared’s cheek. “Perhaps your house, garden, and fields are where the greatest amount of my parents' blood filtered into the soil. Whatever the reason, drinking your blood is enough to give me nourishment. Come, I wish to taste you once more.”

The bed was soft beneath him as Jared lay there, his eyes fixed on Jensen who was kneeling over him, the full red lips and green eyes a temptation in themselves.  
“Have I answered all your questions? “ Jensen asked.  
As he waited for Jared's answer, he bent forward and nuzzled the young man’s neck, searching out his artery. What Jared did not know was that by drinking a little blood each day, Jensen would finally reach completion and when that happened and his blood was at its full strength and consistency, he'd be able to feed it back little by little to Jared. 

Over time the human and dragon blood would mix and when the concentration weighed on the side of the dragon blood, Jared would begin to develop all the attributes of a dragon itself.  
Jensen’s heart soared as he imagined himself with a companion by his side who could fly and frolic with him in the limitless sky.  
It would be Jared's choice though, he cautioned himself. The human's permission had to be freely given.

He smiled down at Jared before sinking his teeth into the boy’s neck and sucking the life-giving blood into his mouth.  
The blood belonging to his parents passed down through the bodies of the humans who had slaughtered them.  
Jensen considered there was justice in that.

Stopping himself with a huge dose of will-power, for Jared’s blood was aphrodisiacal to him, he pulled back, his eyes dark and lush with the high of the blood.  
“Now that I have taken my pleasure from you, I will return the favor in a different way by bringing you to heights of passion your body has never experienced."  
With that threat, Jensen slid blood-spotted lips down Jared’s quivering body, worshipping and teasing every inch of skin, until he lapped at Jared's not indifferent cock, tonguing it into his mouth and bringing his moaning victim almost to orgasm.

“On, no, sweet Jared,” he whispered, halting his onslaught. ” You do not get to come yet. You have a long path of delight before I allow you to orgasm.”

Jared looked up into the eyes of this beautiful being and any remnant of fear he’d felt, evaporated. This was his reality now, a world of sex and dragons.  
Who could have guessed!

The end. 


End file.
